Fashion Show
by agentgiggles27
Summary: Cedric and Sofia make Wormwood and Clover put on a fashion show to display Cedric's new clothing line he has made for Wormwood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank AquaTurquoise for helping me with this idea. I was suffering from some serious writers block. Hopefully I do it justice. Also, I will be updating my other story soon. I had the flu and then the holidays came and now I have writers block. But I will update it, I promise! **

* * *

><p>The strobe light was flashing quickly while the beat of the music was pulsating the walls as a slight mist covered the floor. Suddenly a bright light appeared, lighting up the runway. For a moment nobody appeared but Cedric gave Wormwood a gentle nudge and made him appear in the bright light.<p>

"And here we have Wormwood, showing our newest spring fashion design for raven's. It's going to be all the rage this year. All the ravens will be flocking in to the stores to get their wings on it. As you can see he's wearing a beautiful turquoise scarf to keep warm during those cold spring winds with a lightweight matching parka in case it rains." Sofia said over the microphone as Wormwood slowly walked down the runway rolling his eyes, unsure how he got himself in this situation but wanting out as quickly as possible.

As Wormwood made his way behind the screen he met up with Clover who looked angry. "You're next." He chuckled at the rabbit.

"I refuse to go out there." He stated resolutely crossing his arms. "This is ridiculous. They can't just dress us up for their own amusement and make us walk around on a miniature runway pretending to model their fake clothing lines!"

"Welcome to my world. Now you know how I feel. Cedric has been dressing me up for years." Wormwood told Clover as he used his claws to take the scarf off his neck.

Soon Cedric appeared behind the makeshift fashion runway and he urged Clover on as it was his turn. "Come on Clover, don't want to disappoint Sofia, she is excited to see your outfit!" He said eagerly.

"Ugh, the things I do for Sofia…" Clover groaned as he pushed through the screen and appeared in the spotlight as Sofia squealed in delight.

"And here is Clover displaying the newest spring fashion for bunnies! As you can see he's wearing a pair of soft carrot designed onesies to keep him warm on those cold and rainy days or for fun filled sleepovers." Sofia said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"This is not funny!" Clover yelled towards her as he turned around at the end of the runway, making his way back behind the curtain to change into his next outfit.

Clover and Wormwood saw their next outfit at the same time and gasped in shock as Cedric began to try dressing them while they put up a fight.

"Oh stop fighting." He demanded.

"You stop dressing me like a goofy looking Vegas dancer and I will stop fighting you." Clover declared as Wormwood looked on laughing. "What are you laughing at? You're being dressed up as a cowboy!"

Wormwood lifted his beak before responding, "I will make a much better looking cowboy than a bunny looking for a night out dancing in Vegas!"

"Oh yeah? Well ya know what Wormy? It's on! We'll see who is better!" Clover yelled back.

Cedric wasn't sure what was going on between the raven and rabbit but they obviously were having a disagreement about something as Wormwood kept trying to peck at Clover while Clover kept trying to leap out of his arms and get at Wormwood.

"Will you two just stop it before you ruin your outfits that Sofia and I worked so hard on! We sewed for hours on these things!" Cedric shouted. Both animals stopped their fighting to look at Cedric with incredulous stares. He turned red realizing how silly that made him sound that he spent so much time sewing together clothing for animals to put together a fashion show simply for their own amusement. "Don't judge me… Now finish getting dressed!" He insisted turning away. Once they were ready, Cedric went to join Sofia and wait for them to make their entrance threatening both of them if they didn't enter on cue.

As soon as the music started Wormwood appeared with an extra skip in his step almost as if he were working the floor. He turned back towards Clover and smirked before continuing on. Sofia and Cedric began to laugh before she grabbed her microphone and spoke, "Wormwood is showing the latest western fashions with a cowboy hat, matching cowboy boots and even a leather vest. Look at him as he works that stage. You go Wormwood! Woooo!" Sofia shouted, encouraging him as he strutted around.

After he made his way behind the screen he said to Clover, "Good luck beating that!"

"Oh I'll beat it all right!" Clover declared as he raced out on the stage with a happy hop.

Sofia and Cedric wondered why the sudden change in both Wormwood and Clover who were both dreading the fashion show before. They both appeared to be into it now and eating up all the cheering and attention.

As Sofia began to speak and introduce Clover's fashion ensemble of a sparkly and glittery getup Clover stopped midway down the runway and began to do a dance with flips and turns showing off all his tricks. Both Sofia and Cedric began to cheer into the microphone as Cedric pulled her wrist towards him as well so he could be heard over the speaker, despite the fact they were only about ten feet away.

Hearing all the cheers Clover was receiving Wormwood was beginning to worry. He didn't want to be outdone. He decided to take matters into his own hands and flew out on stage and began to dance, too. Sofia and Cedric gasped before bursting into hysterical giggles.

"So this is what has gotten into them! They are becoming competitive wanting to one up each other!" Sofia exclaimed as it all began to make sense. Both Cedric and Sofia decided to simply go with it and cheered them on and they continued to have a dance off on the runway in their cowboy and Vegas dancers outfit.

Eventually Clover's hunger was getting the better of him and all he could think about was getting his paws on some food. His dance moves became slower and slower while Wormwood was also slowing down as he was simply getting tired. He wasn't used to being so active. Panting and a bit out of breath, Clover asked, "How about we call a truce and just get out of here before they can dress us up anymore?" Thinking it over a bit Wormwood agreed that was the best idea. With a quick swoop he flew up and picked up Clover and they flew out the window together before they could be caught and dressed up anymore.

Wormwood set him down roughly outside in the garden where he could begin to eat to his heart's content. "Hey thanks for the ride." Clover said.

"Don't mention it." Wormwood responded as he began to fly away. "I'm still better!" He called out. Clover simply chuckled as he began to munch on a carrot too happy to argue.

Meanwhile, up in Cedric's tower Sofia turned off the music as Cedric began to clear away the mess they had created. "Well that was fun. Thank you for indulging me Sofia. I'd been wanting to try out some of Wormwood's new clothing. Having a fashion show was a good idea and turned out to be much more amusing than I expected."

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me bring Clover. I had a blast. And we still have many more outfits since they both managed to escape so we'll have to continue this again next time." Sofia smirked thinking of how they could embarrass poor Wormwood and Clover next time.

"You're brilliant! I knew I kept you around for a reason!" Cedric responded as Sofia made her way towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" She called out as she made her way out his door towards the stairs before she noticed Cedric standing there looking at her with his mouth agape and his arms spread wide. "What?" She asked.

"I… I don't get a hug? I always get a hug…" He said, sounding a little hurt.

Giggling a little Sofia run up to him and embraced him in a big hug, making Cedric smile. "Goodbye princess, I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AquaTurquoise, if you want to or feel up to it, you can continue or do a sequel… I kind of left it open… they still have many more outfits left for the fashion show since they had managed to escape.**


End file.
